


Sammy Lawrence being a good boyfriend/husband

by Billie_the_sleepyhead



Series: my Batim sickfics [2]
Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic sub/dom relationship between Sammy and Bendy, Sammy is trying his best here, Sick Jack, Sick Norman, Sickfic, he’s not use to this. He’s usually the one who’s sick., sammy lawrence is being a good partner and taking care of his lover(s), sammy takes care of Jack, sick Bendy, stomach flue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_the_sleepyhead/pseuds/Billie_the_sleepyhead
Summary: This is a collection of small fics where instead of Sammy being sick and Jack or Norman nursing him back to health he’s the one taking care of his partners.Poly ship: Sammy is married to Norman and dating Jack(who’s married to Grant). They all live together. Grant also tries to help a bit in some of them. Bendy’s also here.
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Jack Fain, Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence, Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Series: my Batim sickfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Jack’s migraine

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts (not a migraine in my case but still not a comfortable experience) so Sammy is helping Jack through a migraine episode.

Jack whined as he began waking up. He was holding onto Sammy, hugging him. Both of them were sharing Jack’s bed as they had been feeling particularly sick and in need of comfort the night before, Sammy mostly just sleeping off his fever. Jack could tell it was gone now, Sammy’s exposed skin cool to the touch. The brunette was now to one who felt ill, his headache of the previous night only having gotten worse. The pressure behind his eyes had made it hard to open them and his head was now pounding, a repetitive feeling that was not helping with the pressure and made him nauseous. He pressed his face against Sammy’s ribcage, the gentle motion of his slow breathing comforting. He could feel his boyfriend stir, waking up, but trying to be as motionless as possible. “Morning Jack.” He yawned and let his hand softly lay on the brunette’s head. Hearing his boyfriend whine Sammy frowned. “Hair hurts? Headache got worse?”

“It’s a migraine.” Jack whined again, his scalp sensitive and it hurt when Sammy gently pat his hair. 

“Do you want some coffee? See if it helps?”

“No.”

Now Sammy was worried, Jack never normally rejected coffee. “Ok…” he said, trying to not let his concern show too much. “Well I’m hungry. I’ll go eat breakfast. Shoot me a text if you need anything.” With that he carefully wiggled out of Jack’s arms, kissed his forehead and grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand before exiting the room. 

Jack simply curled up on himself, taking the pillow Sammy had been using and hugging it. It smelled like him, it was comforting.

‘I need a Midol, pain’s making me nauseous.’ Sammy frowned at the text message and quietly stood from the couch to head towards the kitchen. “Where are you going?” Bendy asked, hopping off the couch as well. 

Sammy sighed as he opened the cupboard to take out a glass. “Jack needs some pain killers so I’m bringing him some.” He said, shortly contemplated if he could get away with bringing up some flat Canada Dry to take the medication with. He opted against it as he filled the glass with water and popped a caplet into his hand. “I’m coming back down as soon as I’ve given it to him.”

“Ok…” the imp said, a little disappointed that cuddling had been interrupted but still worried about Jack. “I’ll select a movie, for when you get back.”

Sammy was careful as he opened the bedroom door. “Hey, I got what you asked me.” He whispered, closing the door back up and stepping closer to put the glass of water and pill on the nightstand. Jack had retreated back into a cocoon of blankets, only really having a air hole to not suffocate. “The lights are off, you can come out of the blankets.”

“No…” Jack whined from within the cocoon, pounding headache making it hard to move much. 

Sammy sighed and sat on the bed. “You have to. I didn’t bring a straw and even if I did you couldn’t even use one last time.” He had brought a hand to lay on the bundle of blankets where he assumed Jack’s shoulder to be to hopefully bring comfort. 

“My head spins when I move…”

“I know, that’s why I brought you the painkiller and some water. Please come out of the blankets and take it?”

He gave a slightly awkward smile as Jack carefully poked his head and one arm out, hair falling over his face. Sammy could tell his boyfriend was feeling sick as he groaned softly, the little amount of light coming in from around the curtains and door bothering him. “Here.” The blond said handing the medication and water over. 

Jack drank his water slowly, even those small sips seeming hard to swallow. “You should be able to get some sleep now.” Sammy said before taking the glass and helping the brunette back into a laying down position. “I’ll get you more water.”

When Jack opened his eyes again he could feel warmth by his side and a cold compress on his forehead. “What?..” he was a little confused, thoughts forming fuzzy. 

“You were whining in your sleep and your eyes were hot to the touch… I thought I’d try cooling you down.” Sammy mumbled, head on his boyfriend’s chest and limbs wrapped around him. 

Jack smiled weakly. His head was still spinning and pounding pretty bad but he knew Sammy was doing his best with what he knew. “I appreciate it… thank you.”

“Anything for you songbird. I love you.”


	2. Stomach flue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad strand of 24 hour stomach flue is going around the house. And after Sammy and Grant finally recovered from it it’s Bendy and Norman’s turn to catch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really describe throw up but the sick characters do end up throwing up. It’s nothing too bad but I think I might write about too much sometimes.

Sammy let the imp he held cling to him. He’d woken up to Bendy poking him in the face, looking absolutely miserable. Apparently he’d caught Grant’s bug and thrown up in the hallway on his way to the bathroom. The imp had been curled up in Sammy’s arms whining since his prophet had cleaned up the mess. “My stomach hurts…”

“I know my lord. I know. Do you want some of those ginger capsules? They help me tremendously when I’m nauseous.” Sammy said. He truly did trust those capsules, they’d helped him be able to eat recently. 

“Maybe later… ginger tastes strong.”

“I know. But it helps. And we can’t afford you throwing up too much. You’re really small, not much can really fit in your stomach.” Sammy said bringing his face forward to nuzzle the top of Bendy’s head. The imp was already quite light, having naturally hollow bones, he didn’t need to get any lighter. 

The blond sighed as he ran his fingers along Bendy’s horns after the imp had managed to fall asleep on the couch. Sammy had practically fought him to get him to take the anti nausea medication but he’d succeeded so he very much felt his senses go into alert when he heard someone throwing up in the first floor bathroom. 

Cautiously he got up to go see who it was and frowned as he peaked in. Norman seemed to have been VERY ready for this to happen to him and had gathered his various braids, which typically hung loose and swung around, into a messy bun of sorts. 

“Honey? You ok?” Sammy asked as he stepped into the doorway. 

“I’m great, not like I’ve been nauseous for a few hours now.”

Sammy blinked and tilted his head slightly before Norman turned to look at him fully and sighed. “Right… you have a hard time with reading intonations.” He said running a hand down his face. “I think I caught what you had so my stomach hurts. I’ll live, it’s just really unpleasant.”

Sammy frowned and went to sit next to him. “Are you running a fever yet?” He asked, bringing a hand forward. 

“I didn’t check. I just started feeling sick shortly after waking up.” He leaned into the touch a bit before pushing away to hold onto the sides of the toilet as he started dry heaving again. 

Sammy didn’t know what to do with his hands for a moment, folding his arms closer to his chest before carefully bringing a hand to lay between Norman’s shoulder blades, moving it up and down slightly to try and maybe help as his husband threw up. 

After a few minutes of this Norman turned to face Sammy again. The blond frowned as he placed his hand on the side of Norman’s face. “You look so pale.” Sammy said, worried. It was startling really, his typically dark skin had seemingly lost a portion of its colour which made him look so sickly and it showed that he likely felt faint.

“I’ll be ok.”

“But you’re not ok right now.” Sammy was holding Norman’s face with both hands as he observed him. 

“No… I’m not, you’re right.” He sighed and brought a hand up to hold Sammy’s. “I should go back to bed and rest.”

“Can I bring you anything? Anything at all?” Sammy had moved the hand that wasn’t being held to check if he felt any temperature difference between Norman’s face and neck. 

“You don’t need to worry so much. Maybe bring me some of that medication Jack bought and water in a few minutes.”

Sammy nodded softly before letting Norman hold onto him to get up. 

Sammy had opted on bringing a bucket, placing it near the bed, when he brought some supplies back to their bedroom. “What did you bring extra?” The taller man asked as he watched Sammy put stuff on the nightstand. 

“I… though this might help. Grant said it helped with cramps so…” the blond was careful as he moved the blanket and placed a heat pack against Norman’s abdomen. “He said it might help you not be as nauseous because it reduces the pain.”

“Thank you. I’ll let you know when I feel it working.” Norman smiled softly as Sammy simply nodded and went back to the stuff he brought. 

“I also got you the medication you asked for! And I thought you might like something to hold during that nap you said you’d be taking so I went to get Clara-bell from my sanctuary.” He held up a plushy Norman was very familiar with. This was a very special goat, a comfort plushy Sammy had gotten a few years ago and personally changed the stuffing of a few times when it got lumpy. 

“Hi Clara.” Norman said with a slight smile when his husband tucked her under the blankets. 

“I have to take care of Bendy now, the bug’s being really rough on him. I’ll come check back on you soon I promise.” The blond said and kissed Norman’s forehead before getting off the bed and exiting the room. 

Norman looked at the goat against his chest and sighed softly before slowly taking the medication that sat on the nightstand. Sammy had to be worried to let him have her for his nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is very much trying his best and worrying about Norman(more then he was worried about Jack last chapter anyways) but Norman’s immune system is strong, he’ll be back to normal within the following two days!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a head cannon of mine for a while that Jack has a tendency to get pretty bad migraines if he’s around loud noises or bright lights too much which is why he prefers to stay somewhere quiet.


End file.
